Not Suitable for Work
by minimindbender
Summary: One shot: Love in an Elevator **For Mature Audiences Only**


**Not Suitable for Work**

**A Companion Piece to Satisfaction Guaranteed**

**RATED M! Read the title people ;)**

_A/N: Because y'all wanted to be in the elevator with them…you sick voyeurs ;P_

The walk out of JAG was the longest it had ever been, and it took an eternity for an elevator to arrive at their floor. Mac glanced behind her and saw Bud walking toward them, walking faster when the doors slid open. "Hey! Hold the elevator!" he called, holding up his arm for attention.

Harm grabbed her arm and ushered inside, turning around quickly and pushing the 'door close' button. "Sorry!" Harm called out, his finger still on the button. He pushed the button for the ground floor and Mac felt them start to go down.

Harm was on her in an instant. Dropping his case and cover and covering her body with his, he pressed her up against the wall, his lips crashing down on mouth. His one hand had buried itself in her hair; the other shot out and hit the stop button of the elevator. It lurched to a halt as Harm's hand went down to cover her six. He pressed her firmly against him, and she could feel the hardness of the bulge in his pants pressed against her stomach. Her fingers laced through the hair at the back of his head and she ground into him.

"_Oh my godddd," _she breathed into his mouth, then sucked on his bottom lip while his groan filled the small compartment of the elevator. His lip was released with an audible pop, and immediately his mouth was back on hers, his tongue gliding along the seam of it. She opened her lips to him, and their tongues started to duel.

"I want you, Mac," he groaned. "I _need _you." His lips made a trail down her jaw to her neck, while one hand slid up to cup and knead her breast through her uniform. Mac returned the favor, sliding her hand down in between them to cup the bulge currently straining against the zipper of his pants. He gasped while her fingers moved to open his belt, kneading her breast more aggressively before moving his hand to open the buttons of her blouse. His hand slid inside her half-open shirt, stroking across the lace of her decidedly non-marine regulation bra.

Mac had meanwhile undone the button of his trousers and was now slowly lowering his zipper, slowly because his erection was putting so much pressure on it. Once freed, all Mac could say was, _"wowww."_

Harm's mouth was currently making love to her ear, his tongue tracing the outer curve of it before he moved to suck on her earlobe.

He smiled against her cheek and chuckle rumbled through his chest. "Liking the merchandise so far?"

Mac grinned just before he covered her lips with his own again. "Oh, my yes. Best screwdriver ever," she said with enthusiasm when they broke apart for air. Then she slid down his body, making sure her breasts made contact over every part of him. Once she reached her destination, she swirled her tongue over the mushroom head of his cock, causing him to hiss and buck against her mouth. She moved down his shaft with feather-light kisses, licking him from base to tip on the way back up. She looked up at him through her lashes, giving him a cheeky grin. "Oh, yeah…_best _screwdriver _ever," _she purred, hooking her fingers in the waistband of his white pants and pulling them down along with his boxers. Harm had already toed off his shoes and Mac made short work of his socks as well.

Pants and boxers now kicked away from him, Harm crooked his finger at her, motioning her to stand up. She shook her head, a sultry laugh erupting from her at the pained expression on his face. _"Maaaaac…_I need to touch you. I _have _to touch you. Please come back up—oh, _fuck_, Mac!" he shouted as she started sucking on his balls. The nails of her thumbs teased up and down his inner thighs as she held on his legs to support herself. His hands gripped her shoulders and finally he slid them under her arms to lift her to stand again. His mouth found hers again as his hands worked on the rest of the buttons of her shirt. Her bra was next as he deftly reached behind her to unhook it before sliding it down her arms. Soon his own shirt and undershirt followed, and, once he was completely naked, she felt his eyes on her like a caress.

"My god, Mac, you're beautiful!" he said reverently, palming one with his big hand. It was his turn to slide down her, taking one turgid nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. He suckled from it before moving on to her other breast, giving it the same tender care as the other.

After kissing, licking, sucking, and massaging her breasts, he stood, letting his hands roam over back before lowering them to the waistband of her skirt. He rested his forehead against hers as she leaned in to him, feeling the excited beating of his heart beneath her hand. Mac felt him lower the zipper of her skirt, his hands slipping inside to feel her bare ass. "You're naughty, marine," he moaned when he realized she wasn't wearing any panties. "But still overdressed. We need to get rid of this."

Harm pushed her skirt downward, licking his lips when he saw her womanhood for the first time. She was wearing thigh high hose, held up by a lacy garter belt, obviously no panties, and while she knew it wasn't regulation dress, she wore it to feel sexy. When Mic was in the picture, she didn't bother; she wore the most basic pantyhose, the kind that came in the plastic egg. Mic had told her he'd love to see her in fishnet hose or the silk variety with the seam up the back. Mac immediately went out and stocked up on Sheer Energy control tops with the reinforced toe, in the color suntan, acting bewildered when Mic complained that he thought she was going to buy something "sexy."

As soon as she broke it off with Mic, Mac went shopping. Silky thigh high hose, lacy bras…a black merry widow, things that she knew instinctively would turn Harm on. They rather turned her on too, and she wore them more for herself than anything…yet she couldn't deny that seeing the appreciation in Harm's eyes thrilled her.

Mac gasped as Harm's hand covered her mound, massaging it for a moment before stroking a finger through her slick folds. His lips found her ear again and he whispered into it. "Sarah, Sarah…you're wet…so wet…just for me. Just for me, Sarah." He slid another finger through her folds, teasing her swollen clit with his thumb. "I'm going to make you come, Sarah. Come _hard. _I want to hear you screaming my name. I want you to feel my cock filling you." His fingers stroked her faster, finally slipping inside her. He pushed them upward, finding the spot that could make her squeal. She writhed against his hand as his fingers slid in and out of her.

"Harm, Harm, _Haaaarm." _she moaned, thrusting into his hand and pushing his fingers in deeper.

"You like that baby?" His thumb pressed on her clit, rolling over the aching bundle of nerves.

"Yes, Harm. Oh god, oh godddd! Harder Harm! Harder!"

Harm complied and with each thrust of his fingers, he brought her closer and closer to ecstasy. She came hard against his hand, burying her face in his neck to stifle her scream.

Harm kissed her then, furiously, and then he let his cock slide along her core. Mac looked down and saw his impressive girth pressing against her entrance. He rested his forehead on hers again, his eyes asking for permission to join them together.

Chocolate brown eyes met storm-grey ones and the answer was clear. She wanted this. She wanted _him. _Mac nodded.

With that, he lifted her up, her arms going around his neck and her legs around his waist. He slid his cock into her slowly, giving her time to adjust to his impressive size, and she reveled in the sensation of him filling her. "Oh, Harm," she said with wonder, squeezing him with her inner muscles and pressing against his pubic bone.

"Mac…Sarah…you're so tight," he murmured when he was completely inside her. He began to move, and she met each of his thrusts with her own. This was without a doubt the most intense sexual experience of her life.

Harm moved in and out of her slowly at first, alternating between pulling nearly all the way out of her before slamming the whole of him back in and then smaller thrusts, grinding against her, his pubic bone pressing against her clit.

Mac could feel the pressure building inside her, her body hurtling toward its ultimate release. She was torn between wanting to explode around him and also never wanting this exquisite push and pull to end.

Soon it was clear that Harm was approaching his climax as well, and in an all too rare event, they came simultaneously, each other's names on their lips. He emptied himself into her as her body shuddered around him and she saw brilliant colors flash before her eyes while rode out her orgasm. For the first time in her life, she thought she'd black out from the ecstasy of it all.

The two lovers clung to each other, their kisses now gentle and loving as their bodies calmed. Mac marveled at how well they fit together, and she felt the tears stinging her eyes, knowing she'd just had her last first time.

"Sarah, honey," he asked gently. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "N-Nothing, Harm. That was just…well, the best rod, screwdriver, hammer I've e-ever tested."

His laughter filled the small elevator compartment. "Well, my dear Sarah, it all comes with a lifetime guarantee." He gazed meaningfully into her eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I love you, Mac. Always have."

More tears flowed. "Oh, Harm, I love you too."

They kissed a final time before he withdrew from her and set her on the ground. They quickly dressed, smoothed each other's hair, and wiped away remnants of her lipstick. Once they were presentable, Harm restarted the elevator, holding Mac's hand during the descent, only letting go just before the doors opened to reveal the lobby of the building.

And Admiral Chegwidden…

The former Navy SEAL looked at his two most senior officers, nodding to them as he passed by to step into the elevator. Once the doors closed, a huge grin spread across his face.

He knew the question of will they/won't they had finally been answered.

He also knew he'd just won the office pool…a whopping five thousand dollars.

It was a good day.

_End_


End file.
